


（敖龙♂×猫魅♀）Untitled

by Esa101010



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esa101010/pseuds/Esa101010





	（敖龙♂×猫魅♀）Untitled

年轻的敖龙男子从未如此苦恼过。  
他今日又是藏在阴暗的帐篷里，透过门帘的缝隙在观察那个远道而来的冒险者——一位猫魅族女性。  
从前的他一定难以想象世间竟会有如此可爱的生物。那看起来就让人感到柔软的竖立着的双耳，在草原的微风中微微颤动着；那毛茸茸的尾巴也是自然地晃动着，一下一下撩人心弦；那金黄色的竖瞳如同能穿透人心，笑起来时又如阳光般明媚；那光滑的皮肤，因受到草原上的烈阳照耀而泛着温柔的粉红，又添了一份动人的妩媚。  
年轻敖龙感到一阵口渴，而他忍不住发出的吞咽的声音，引起了猫魅的注意。她的听觉竟也是如此锐利，她看向帐篷的方向——虽然她不可能看见阴暗的屋内，敖龙还是加快了心跳的频率——然后璨然一笑。  
敖龙男子只感觉脸部发热，不禁用冰冷的手捂住了脸颊。  
敖龙也并非不谙世事的男孩了。他曾在夏日的夜晚，在村落外的巨石上，与族里的少女共度。敖龙族女子娇小的身躯伏在他的身上，柔软的胸脯抵在他的腰间；她在他的胸口留下许多伤口，那是双角不小心刮蹭留下的。少女狭窄的小穴不能将男子的巨根完全吞入，只进入了四分之三她便失去了力气，随着男子的顶弄发出阵阵娇呼，分不清是因为初次结合时的疼痛还是因为满足。  
那是非常珍贵的回忆。虽是夏日，夜晚的草原却很凉爽甚至是寒冷，在广阔的天地之间，他与怀中的少女用欲望温暖彼此，那感觉就像是把世界拥入怀中了。  
这一刻，他又有了被世界眷宠的感觉。  
关于猫魅的事情，敖龙知道的不多。她不常在敖龙的部落里停留，似乎很匆忙的样子，可偶尔在部落周围巡逻的时候会遇到，而若是遇到了，猫魅便从陆行鸟上下来和敖龙并肩走一段。敖龙总是紧张得说不出话，而猫魅此时就会以沉默报之；偶尔说出了什么，也是无关紧要的问候话；当敖龙担心她是否觉得厌烦而抬头看她时，又总能对上那对满是盈盈笑意的眼眸。  
可是相反地，即使不说话，猫魅似乎知道敖龙的很多事情。敖龙想，那或许得益于他在部落里的坏名声。敖龙自己虽然不介意别人在背后诋毁自己，可是若是让冒险者听到了……敖龙不仅陷入了深深的沮丧。  
即便如此，敖龙还是总盼着她来。他也听说过猫魅的一些事情，那些发生在遥远的异域的事情，太让他神往了。那些在他的脑海里深深印刻下的对繁华的想象，让草原的一切都黯然失色。更何况，更何况……那是猫魅的故乡，能生出如此美妙的生物的土地，想必也是一样地美妙吧。他向往着，正如他想逃离此处的冲动一样强烈——他在此处一无所有，没有亲友、恋人，也没有地位，他快要被背后的闲言碎语逼疯了。  
他觉得猫魅就是母神派来解救他的神使。  
可他又找不到接近她的托辞。  
这一天的午夜又轮到敖龙巡逻。他被分配到的时间总是这样，不是午夜就是正午，要么要在大家入睡的时候守一晚上，要么等他巡逻回来就没有午饭了。敖龙已经学会了不抱怨，他背起惯用的斧子，拿起提灯，向部落外走去。  
今夜无月，满天繁星。因这星星的照耀，草原倒也不至于过于阴暗。这个季节的野兽本来就还算安分，更何况有强大的冒险者偶尔来巡逻，野兽们更是躲了起来。因此敖龙的巡逻任务少见地闲适，他的思绪也就在半空中飘浮着，连冒险者从背后接近他都不知道。  
一对微凉的双手从背后抚上敖龙的胸膛，这让敖龙吓得几乎跳了起来，提灯落到了地上，熄了。他猛地回头，对上了一双金色的眼睛，收集了星星微弱的光芒，像月亮一般明亮的眼睛。  
那眼睛的主人微微一笑，靠在了敖龙的胸膛上。柔软的耳朵刚好蹭到他的颈窝，让他放松了下来。是猫魅，是他日思夜想的那只猫魅，敖龙的脸一下子发烫了起来。  
“冒险者，你……”  
他沙哑的声音被一只手拦下了。猫魅的左手贴着敖龙的双唇，而那因惯用武器而相对粗糙的右手则极迅速地穿过敖龙衣服的下摆、解开腰绳，从腰处伸进去，握住了敖龙的分身。  
敖龙发出了一声喘息。猫魅纤细的手指环着他的分身，有节奏地转动着，掌心的茧更增添了不少刺激。她抚过分身上鳞片的边缘，也兼顾柱头的敏感点，很快，敖龙的肉柱就高高地挺立起来，顶端渗出了一点前液。  
猫魅忽然将手抽出，一瞬间敖龙竟有一点失落。可他接下来要经历的更加刺激——猫魅抓起敖龙的双手，伸进她的衣服里。她穿的是草原上的传统长裙，虽然看起来花纹繁复，实际上式样非常简单，只要解开腰侧最关键的绑带，整条裙子就会散成一块布；而长裙的下方则是坦诚。那绑带已被解开，猫魅非常轻松地就将敖龙的双手引领至双峰处。星星的微光隐约勾勒出她胸部的形状。水滴状的丰满乳房，大小刚好可以被敖龙的大手包裹，滑嫩柔软的触感充分满足了他对女子胸部的所有幻想。  
可是猫魅偏要阻挠他的沉浸。胸口只是中途停靠站，她这才要引导敖龙的手前往真正的终点。顺着腰腹向下，穿过茂密的丛林，直到那隐秘的穴口。穴口已经足够湿润了，滑腻的分泌物甚至已经流到了腿上，沾了敖龙一手。  
遇到这样直接的挑逗，若还有男人能即刻收手，那想必只能是圣人了。被性欲冲昏了头脑的敖龙男子血液中隐藏的野蛮，让他开始夺取这场突然的性事的主导权——这之前一直是猫魅在诱惑他，而这一刻开始轮到他发起进攻了。他立即侵略了猫魅的双唇，左手环上她的腰，右手的中指则顺利地插入穴中，轻抠着柔软的内壁。随后第二根、第三根手指也轻松滑入，他感觉到猫魅在他的怀抱中开始失去力气，呼吸也因深吻而变得困难。  
他同时放过上方和下方两处的唇。猫魅大口喘息着，眉眼间的失落在星光下显得格外动人。只是这放过是暂时的，敖龙除去了碍事的衣物，那巨棒弹了出来，前端因先前的分泌而闪着光。他听到猫魅微弱的惊叹，惊叹于敖龙分身之巨大；他也感受到猫魅激动的颤动，她心里已准备好接受这庞然大物了。  
敖龙将猫魅扑倒在地。他的外衣与她的长裙叠在两人的身下，便足够柔软且不寒冷了。敖龙四肢撑地，弓着腰，再次亲吻猫魅的双唇；两人的身高差使得他的分身刚好只够在穴口周围逡巡。猫魅用尾巴攀上敖龙的巨棒，却没法将其拉得更近；她抬起腰试图去够敖龙的分身，却也无能为力，这使她急得流出了眼泪。  
敖龙小心翼翼地舔去她的眼泪，生怕双角伤到她一丝一毫。他的下体也膨胀得难受，然而全身像是被火炙烤一样，让他忍不住去夺取她的水分来抑制口渴。终于，难受的程度超过了对水的渴望，他猛地向上一扑，分身便顺畅地顶到了最深处。  
猫魅发出一声带着哭腔的尖叫，耳朵和尾巴上的毛竖了起来，眼泪源源不断地向外冒着。敖龙感到一阵后悔，他过于冲动，想必把猫魅弄得很疼。他不敢动弹，尽管分身胀得像快要爆炸了一般，他舔舐着猫魅的耳朵，等待她平静下来。  
猫魅终于放松了下来，报复性地在敖龙肩上咬了一口，尾巴却显露着她的真实情感，缠上了敖龙的大腿。见敖龙还不动弹，猫魅发出了催促意味的呻吟，并上下挪动着屁股，但这当然对于情欲的释放几乎没有任何作用，只使两人各自都更加难受罢了。  
敖龙开始了缓慢的抽插。他惊叹于猫魅体内的温暖和紧致，即使有足够的分泌物作为润滑，穴口依然像是有无数吸盘一样在阻止他的行动。他更为惊奇的是，看起来不比娇小的敖龙族少女高多少的猫魅，竟能将如此粗长的肉棒连根吞入，这或许得益于猫魅族天生的柔软和丰盈吧。  
猫魅并不知道敖龙男子的心中所想。她先是发出了舒服的呼噜声，双手在敖龙结实的肌肉上不安分地乱摸，敖龙用手压住她的手腕后，她又开始不满意地哼起来，双腿缠绕在敖龙的腰上，催促他动快些。敖龙有心想要玩弄她，速度越来越慢，引得猫魅不安分地扭动着；然后毫无预兆的突然冲刺又让她发出阵阵娇叫。他并不理会猫魅的求饶声和哭泣声，一下一下都顶到最深处。敖龙抽插的速度越来越快，与之呼应地，穴口也随他一起律动着，一下下吮吸着他的分身。交合之处爱液犹如溪水潺潺，顺着猫魅的股沟向下滑落，沾湿了敖龙的大腿，沾湿了他的心间，甜蜜蜜的。他恋慕的人此刻就在他的身下索求着他的给予，这样的念头让他难以自持，随着一声低吼，微凉的液体喷涌而出，填满了猫魅的下体。  
一时间只剩下两人的喘息声。猫魅的穴口仍在有节奏地收缩着，一下下压迫着敖龙的理智。敖龙将猫魅整个抱起，一手托着后背，另一手托着臀部以保持交合的姿态，然后翻了个身，让猫魅趴在他胸口。猫魅的耳朵在敖龙颈间微微颤动着，灼热的呼吸扑在他的胸膛上，痒痒的让他想笑。敖龙最后还是忍不住笑出了声，因为猫魅用她粗糙的舌头舔着他的乳头。他想不出还有什么种族的女性比猫魅更适合作为伴侣了——即使只是性伴侣也好。猫魅就像这世界的化身，对未离开过草原的敖龙来说，她神秘又美丽，像是他对外面世界的一切幻想的总和；而此刻，这世界正包裹着他，引诱着他，期待他的探索。有一个念头在敖龙脑中蠢蠢欲动：他想要随猫魅而去，就算是去往完全陌生的地方也罢。他在此处已无留恋，从今往后，他又将永远留恋此夜。

冒险者带回了一只敖龙族男性，这件事很快传遍了艾欧泽亚的每个角落。敖龙在这里十分罕有，很多人千里迢迢来看他，他坚硬的鳞片，健美的身材，都令人啧啧称奇。没有人怀疑过冒险者。她正直、高贵又平易近人，她是这个世界的救赎，她满足了人们对英雄的幻想。  
只有敖龙知道，他不仅是猫魅的追随者而已。到了晚上，他便有资格独占她的身体，独占专为他准备的，对天堂的幻想。


End file.
